Talk:Gellert Grindelwald
Love I think it should be mentioned that him and Dumbledore were in love somewhere, but everytime I try and slip it in it gets deleted. It's not very important, but I think it makes the fact that he killed Arianna and that Dumbledore ended up having to duel him magnified by the fact that the person Dumbledore loved injured him so much. ~ Nevar00 :Nevar, Dumbledore was in love with him, but Gellert was not in love with Dumbledore. What JKR said was Dumbledore's great tragedy was his unrequited love for GG. GG never returned Dumbledore's affections. They were not lovers. If you're going to put it into the article you have to word it properly. Mafalda Hopkirk 18:44, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::It keeps getting deleted for one reason; JK Rowling has only stated that Dumbledore was gay and in love with Grindelwald, but hasn't mentioned anything about Grindelwald's sexuality, whether or not he returned the feelings, or was even aware of them. Without direct evidence (such as interview comments from Rowling), the addition of them being in love is supposition. If you can provide links to any interview where it is explicitly stated that Grindelwald was gay as well, and returned Dumbledore's feelings, then of course it should be added back in. ::Until then, it should only be mentioned that Dumbledore was in love with him, but it is unknown what shape their relationship took, if any. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 18:56, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::I never even realised that. I just assumed they were both in love. Sorry then. ~ Nevar00 Pronunciation It says, "pr. Grindelvald". But if this is true, how come Viktor Krum is transcribed as making his usual "w" to "v" substitution when saying that name ("Grindelvald")? Mastership of the Elder Wand Since Grindelwald simply stole the wand from Gregorovitch without harming him, much like Voldemort did to Dumbledore, could Grindelwald ever be called the master of the elder wand, as opposed to merely its wielder? --Draco Bonfoy 13:47, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, he would be the master. By stealing the wand, he defeated Gregorovitch. 13:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::So all that matters is defeating the former wizard by any means conceivable? I thought a violent defeat (as in the case of Antioch Peverell himself) was necessary. And if Grindelwald was the true Master of the Elder Wand, which is supposed to win any duel, how is it Albus Dumbledore managed to defeat Grindelwald in a duel in 1945? --Draco Bonfoy 14:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::To become the Master of the Elder Wand you only have to defeat the previous Master. For example, Draco Malfoy became Master of the Wand, only by disarming Albus Dumbledore. Grindelwald stunned Gregorovitch after stealing the Wand. If he didn't stun Gregorovitch, Grindelwald would only become Owner (Owner is not the same of being Master) of the Wand. How Dumbledore defeated Gindelwald is unknown. Maybe Dumbledore Disarmed him when he was not expecting? Seth Cooper 15:13, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see! Thanks. Yet another reminder not to overlook even the slightest detail in those books. Voldemort is in the details... --Draco Bonfoy 16:47, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Johnny Depp Is it true that Johnny Depp will portay Gellert Grindelwald in the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows movies? Harrypotterfreak 20:25, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Where did you here that?-- 20:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::On flixter.com. It said that Johnny was in California while he filming and he met up with the director of the 7th Harry Potter movie and signed onto the cast list as Gellert Grindewald. Harrypotterfreak 20:41, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::I found this at flixter.com: We have just heard the news from an inside source (who we cannot reveal) that Johnny will be in the upcoming Harry Potter movie "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" (2010) - a series his daughter is fan of. He signed contracts with Warner Bros. in early March when he still was in L.A. Johnny is set to play Gellert Grindelwald, a dark wizard, once a friend but later dueling Albus Dumbledore, said to be the greatest duel ever fought between wizards, and then put into prison. He shall appear in flashbacks through different ages (but I'm sure, they'll take another actor for the earliest ages). Johnny will be the third non-british actor in the Harry Potter series and it'll be the 4th collaboration with Helena Bonham-Carter. I don't think it's true, but it would be cool. -- Seth Cooper 20:56, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I'm doubtful Johnny Depp will play him as Johnny Depp is American. --RandomEnigma 22:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think Johnny Depp would be good in a Harry Potter movie...I don't know why, I just don't. And as JK Rowling said, Dumbledore was in love with GG... so Dumbledore in love with Johnny Depp? O.o Elite-Nachos 21:37, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't know something about Johnny Depp being a part of HP, but the younger Gellert will be played by Jamie Campbell Bower. To Play Him Jamie Campbell Blower Older Grindelwald Who is the actor in the photo? He looks so familiar but I can't place him. GG a Nazi? Very tempting to postulate an alignment of Grindelwald with Hitler, especially considering that a department called Ahnenerbe within the Nazi government dealt with "dark arts" among many other things. knoodelhed 15:18, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Sexuality In an interview Jamie Campbell Bower has said he considers Grindelwald to be gay, and that, onscreen he and Toby Regbo acted as if they were lovers. Canon? Jayden Matthews 19:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : :As I understand Rowling said that Dumbledore had attractions to Grindelwald not the other way around. : :yes JK Rowling said that dumbledore had feelings for Grinelwald but she didnt say about him having feelings for dumbledore Minister for Magic 17:01, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :*He says in an interview. "there's meant to be.. or possibly.. a thing between them. ... It may be there in subtext." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9cDt5BNDAs So was Gellert Grindelwald homosexual? And did he fall in love with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore? Cedricdoodlehopper 03:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :JKR said that Grindelwald never had any feelings for Dumbeldore, but we have no idea about his actual sexuality. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 03:36, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Pure-blood supremist? Does anyone know what Grindelwald's policy on blood purity was? Was he a pure-blood supremist like Voldemort? :I don't think it's ever been mentioned, but given that his best friend was a half-blood, probably not. All that's stated is that he favored wizarding dominance over Muggles. 18:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. Grindelwald strikes me as being considerably more intelligent than Voldemort. He would want powerful witches and wizards in his army, regardless of their blood status. Wheras Voldemort's ranks were filled with weak cowardley individuals. Bellatrix and Snape were the only truly exceptional Death Eaters that I can think of. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 19:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Undead... Is it just me, or did Rowling say Grindelwald died in 1945, here: http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2005/0705-tlc_mugglenet-anelli-3.htm (JKR: I'm going to tell you as much as I told someone earlier who asked me. You know Owen who won the television competition to interview me? He asked about Grindelwald "Grindelvald" HMM…. He said, “Is it coincidence that he died in 1945,” and I said no. It amuses me to make allusions to things that were happening in the Muggle world, so my feeling would be that while there's a global Muggle war going on, there's also a global wizarding war going on)...?--Emmy (★) 16:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say it's likely she either misspoke, or that this was a misconception on the part of the fan she was quoting that she neglected to correct. Every other canonical reference only says he was "defeated" in 1945. - Nick O'Demus 22:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the whole thing is kind of ambiguous, because earlier in that interview, a fan asks if he's dead, and she she says yes. This was in 2005, so technically, if he died in 1998, yeah, he was already dead, though he wasn't dead "in" HBP, which came out the same days as that interview. Not that it's a big deal either way, I was just wondering. --Emmy (★) 22:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, you're right, she did say he was dead there at the beginning. Well, this would probably be another instance of Rowling changing her mind (like killing off Arthur Weasley). Anyway, canon policy is to go with most recent, and he was still alive in Deathly Hallows. Could be worth a BTS mention, though. - Nick O'Demus 22:29, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Voldemort's visit to Gellert In the article it says that Grindelwald refused to give up information to Voldemort. This is incorrect. Grindelwald tells Voldemort that the Elder Wand lies with Dumbeldore. :Read the book, rather than just watching the film. 14:53, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Nationality? The article states that he was likely from Germany or Austria/Hungary. The source for this being the fact that he took a portkey home after Arianna's death. Am I missing something? How in any way does this tell us anything about his homeland? Jayden Matthews 11:30, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. That proves nothing. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Aberforth's comments about Gellert having a "bit of a track record already, back in his own country" seems to imply his homeland was the same as the country he recieved his education in, Norway or Sweden. If he was from Germany or anywhere else in Europe, it seems unlikely that people from his homeland would have heard of him, or would know that he had been explelled from Durmstrang. Jayden Matthews 11:07, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Main image Voting for a new infobox image is now open. Normal voting policy applies. Voting will be open for one week or until a clear consensus is reached, whichever comes first. New candidates may continue to be submitted, but the current voting deadline will stand. Voting will close at 08:00 wiki-time on April 27th. - Nick O'Demus 08:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Candidates GellertDH.jpg|Current main image Young Grindelwald.JPG|Proposed image (I) Gellert cropped.JPG|Proposed image (II) Gellert Grindelwald school portrait.JPG|Proposed image (III) For current main image (+1) #--Rodolphus 09:18, April 25, 2011 (UTC) For proposed image (I) (+5) #Jayden Matthews 08:40, April 20, 2011 (UTC) #— Firefox1095 — 13:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) #-- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:26, April 20, 2011 (UTC) #--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 10:29, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 17:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) For proposed image (II) (+0) For proposed image (III) (+1) #Harry granger 18:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Discussion OK, now I'm normaly a strong proponent of the "most recent in the infobox" precedent. In this case, however, I think we should make an exception. And no, it has nothing to ageism, or the fact that I'm in love with Jamie Campbell Bower. I just really dislike the current main image. His eyes appear to be twitching and bulging at the same time, and the general toothieness of it is incredible disturbing. Plus the proportions are all wrong for a profile image. Firefox1095 has uploaded a new one, but has confirmed there are no shots in the movie where his skull is fully visable except from the side. I think we should use Bathilda's photograph for the infobox. I know the quality's not great, but that's because I had to enlarge it for it to fit in the infobox. If someone is able to uploaded a higher resoloution version then awesome. So, does anyone else agree? Jayden Matthews 23:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I've got to say the proposed image's quality is a bit low for an infobox pic. Now if you CAN get a higher resolution version, I'd be more willing to support that. - Nick O'Demus 08:56, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I asked Enrico a few days ago if he could upload one, and his images are very good quality. I noticed Firefox uploading DH images, so I asked him for one just to see if it would work. I think it will if we can get a better resoloution. Jayden Matthews 09:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Try previewing the new image in the infobox. It's not...terrible. It's not great either, but it's better than the current one. Although my haterd of Michael Byrne's incisors may be clouding my judgement on that matter. Jayden Matthews 09:29, April 10, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE:Firefox has uploaded a slightly better quality version. It's not a huge improvement, but it's still better than the current image. Jayden Matthews 17:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Jayden. You don't have to use my picture but you do have to change that current image. It gives me the chills...Grindelwald looks like he is half paralized, half mental.—Firefox1095 21:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't like either one, sorry. If we are to use a picture of young Grindelwald, couldn't we use this picture, or a cropped version of this one? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:49, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Absoloutley! Anything other than the current one. Jayden Matthews 21:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::I uploaded a crop of the photo for consideration, but the quality is even worse than the proposed image. Jayden Matthews 22:05, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::I've added the other picture I proposed to consideration. It's a shame we don't have any decent pictures of Michael Byrne's Grindelwald; I'm normally a supporter of the most chronologically recent picture available. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I give my vote to the last one "Possible candidate (II)". It has the best quality and is better than the current one that gives me the chills. I think this article should be modified and we should make it as good as possible so it becomes featured. I mean this article has a nice bit of information and is worth being featured. —Firefox1095 22:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Whoa, that's loads better. Thanks Enrico, and Seth! I'm not opposed to the school photo, but I think Bathilda's portrait is more appropriate, as Grindelwald is consistently described as having long hair. Plus the school portrait would be more usefull in the early life section. So, can we put it to a vote? I don't think the third image is a serious contender, it was just a failed experiment, and can be removed if anyone whishes. Jayden Matthews 08:19, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that Image 3 should be removed. I like it the most. You can see the whole man and he looks more pleasant than in the other photos. If you don't want the old man then I would prefer Image 3. Harry granger :Feel free to vote for it then. It's dreadfull quality, though. Jayden Matthews 12:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that the quality is bad but everyone has his own preferences. I put the vote on "+ 1" then. I hope that it is the right course of action. Harry granger 18:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I thought you meant the third image in the selection, not the third proposed image. Jayden Matthews 12:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem! I had better written the word "proposed" but I didn't thought of the possibility of a misunderstanding with the selection of the pictures. Harry granger 18:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC)